


i'll be your man if you got love to get done

by HeartonFire



Series: you don’t do it on purpose, but you make me shake [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sex, KastleNetwork, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kastlesmutweek, ksw: silky sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Frank and Karen are at a turning point in their relationship, and they have a few things they need to say to each other.





	i'll be your man if you got love to get done

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek 2k19:  
silky sunday: laughing - **happy sex - domestic | first "i love you”**

Karen was laughing, dancing along to a song on the radio while she dried the dishes from dinner. Frank was supposed to be clearing the rest of the table, but he couldn’t stop staring at her, blonde hair swaying over her shoulders as she moved to the beat.

They weren’t supposed to be here. _ He _ wasn’t supposed to be here. 

But here he was, and there she was, and he had to tell her. He had been thinking it for a while now, since she insisted he abandon that tiny efficiency across town and move in. He had been thinking it, since she let him in that first time, with nothing but an apology and a bouquet of roses. He had been too afraid to say it, but he couldn’t hold it in any more.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Karen’s laugh deepened and she turned to face him, drying her hands on the dishtowel and tossing it to the side.

“You’re distracting me,” she said, kissing him gently.

“I love you.” It came out abruptly, almost harshly.

Karen’s eyes widened, the smile fading from her face. Frank tried not to push her away, pretend like he didn’t say it. He said it, and he meant it.

“You love me?” She said it so quietly, so sadly, it broke his heart. He still didn’t understand why she had chosen him, let him stay in her life like this, but she had, and she deserved everything he could give her.

“Yeah.” He squeezed her against him. “Yeah. I do.”

“Why?”

Frank’s mind shut down at the question. He knew she wasn’t always the confident, take-no-prisoners badass she was at work, and he knew about her brother and all the things she had done. She had shared that over a bottle of wine, months ago, through tears and screams that tore through her. He knew her past tore her apart. He knew she had never forgiven herself. As far as he was concerned, she had nothing to be forgiven for. 

“Why do I love you?” Tears were welling in Karen’s eyes, and Frank brushed them away as they started to fall. “How could I _ not _ love you? You’re strong, and you’re smart, and you’re so unbelievably stubborn. You hum along to songs when you don’t know the words, or when you’re drunk and you forget what the words are. You dance while you dry the dishes. You’re honestly something I never imagined I could find again, and I know how easily this could all fall apart, so I needed to tell you. It’s okay if you don’t say it back, I know it’s only been a few months, but…”

He was cut off by Karen’s mouth on his. Her hands clutched at the back of his head, holding him to her. She needed his reassurance, his touch. He was happy to give it.

“I love you,” she gasped, when she finally let go, fingers still trailing through the hair on the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah?”

Her smile came back, hesitant, almost shy. “Yeah.”

“Why?” he said, smirking.

She rolled her eyes, grin widening. “Why wouldn’t I love you? You’re strong, and you’re smart, and you’re stubborn, just like me.” Frank kissed her, and she giggled. “I didn’t know you were what I wanted, but now that I’ve had you, I don’t want anyone else. Maybe it has only been a couple of months, but you’re it for me. I love you, and I can’t let go of that. Not for anything.”

She pressed her lips to his, once, soft and sweet.

“I’m not going anywhere.” His hands fell to her hips, holding her against him, and he kissed her neck, tongue searching for that spot he knew would make her go limp in his arms. When he found it, Karen let out a tiny whimper, and Frank growled against her skin, hands lifting her thighs to wrap around him as he carried her into the bedroom. Their bedroom.

He set her down on the bed and she looked up at him, biting her lip a little, hair wild around her shoulders. He was so in love with her it hurt. It was mostly surprising he had been able to hold it in this long.

He tugged at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. Karen followed his lead, stripping off her clothes, one piece at a time. She didn’t mean it to be sexy, but everything she did was sexy to him. It was hardly the first time they had seen each other naked, but there was something different now. It had always meant so much, to be together like this, but it meant more, now that they had finally said the words.

She was so beautiful, all smooth skin and blue eyes darkening with desire, but to know she actually felt the same way, that they were really in this together, completely, made her glow. Frank just held himself there, propped up on his forearms, staring down at her until she blushed.

“I love you,” he said, dipping his head to kiss her again. Her tongue probed into his mouth and Frank swallowed her gasp as his hands traced down her sides. “I love you. I love you.” He breathed it against her skin, moving down to take a nipple in his mouth. She arched into him, fingers tangling in his hair.

“I love you,” she murmured, voice catching when he bit down a little.

He reached between them and felt how slick she was, how ready. It had been months, together, but they hadn’t found the limit for their need for each other. It occurred to Frank that they had been telling each other the same thing for months, without words. They had known, but the saying of the words was the thing that made it real, somehow.

“I love you,” Karen whispered again, breath tickling against his ear, as he slid inside. He would normally take his time, but he needed her now. The act of joining their bodies would seal their words, keep them from falling apart.

Every time, she took his breath away. Every time, he was amazed at how right she felt, beneath him and around him. She was part of him now. He couldn’t let go if he tried.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, moans falling from her lips as her hands grasped at his shoulders, held his chest to hers. He could feel their hearts beating wildly against each other, their skin slick with sweat as he increased his pace. He wanted to get them both there, together.

He could feel Karen’s legs tensing beneath him and reached between them to circle her clit. He knew the spots she needed him to touch. He knew her well enough now to know how close she was. Her fingernails clawed into his skin when she finally fell over the edge, and the bite of pain pushed him over with her. He came with a grunt, as her teeth sank into the skin of his shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure.

He fell to her side, chest heaving, and she cuddled up beside him, tracing patterns on his chest as they both came down from the high. 

“Tell me again,” she whispered.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this smut week adventure! See you next year (and probably in between, but possibly with less smut)! <3


End file.
